1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, gaming systems, and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to reel-based gaming machines and related methods presenting wagering games together with anticipatory lighting, sounds, and reel rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gaming machines have been developed to provide wagering games and present game results. Also, designers have included lights, sounds, and video to generate player interest and excitement. There continues to be a need for innovative methods and gaming machines presenting wagering games in different ways to generate player interest and excitement.